When Worlds Collide-Parts 1 thru 3
by gipsygirl
Summary: crossover starring the X-men and Batman... introducing a new member to the X-men
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but Allegra.. I know, it's a bit of a Mary Sue, but I couldn't help it. Originally written in 1998.

### When Worlds Collide Part 1

"I still don't know why I can't go with you." The young raven-haired woman asked, lighting a cigarette. She was speaking to the older gentleman she was sitting with in the back of the limousine as it was speeding down the highway. He took the cigarette from her and threw it out the window. 

"Allegra, I told you not to smoke in the limo before. And you cannot go with us because you're not ready for a mission of this magnitude. How many times do I have to explain this?" "As many times as it takes to get you to let me go. It's as simple as that." She looked down at the cigarette pack she was holding and decided against lighting another, for fear the Professor would throw it out the window again. "Smart girl." he mumbled, and she returned his comment with a dirty look.

"Listen, Allegra, it won't be so bad at Wayne Manor. You'll have all you could ask for there and Gotham High Society to play with. Remy shall be there, too."

"You're leaving Remy behind to baby-sit me? How sweet." she said, her words dripping with sarcasm. "Not to baby-sit, just to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble. He also needs a break since his last run-in with DeathStrike. Just think of this as a nice, expensive vacation, Allegra. That's all."

"I'll try." 

The car pulled off the main road and into a large gated area. Looking beyond the gate, Allegra could see one of the largest estates she had ever seen before. Its size and grandeur rivalled even the Professor's estate where are had lived for the last two years. 

"Gods, it's beautiful." she mumbled as the gates opened onto the road leading through an emerald green expanse of lawn that was almost the size of a football field. At the other end, a large mansion sat, impregnable to natural destruction, at least Allegra believed. 

As their car pulled up to the massive front doors, two people emerged from them. The older was the epitome of the proper British gentleman's butler, the younger a strikingly handsome twenty-something in a cut-off Tee shirt and tight, worked-in jeans. His hair was close-cropped brown, but it just enhanced his face and bright smile.

_I could definitely have fun._ Allegra let slip telepathically. The Professor glared at her. 

"Allegra." he replied, warningly. 

"Just kidding Professor." she said with a sweet little girl smile. He didn't buy it for a minute, and she knew it. 

The older gentleman opened the door to the limousine as it came to a stop in front of him. The Professor got out of the car and shook his hand.

"Alfred! How have you been?" the Professor said as he grasp his hand.

"Just fine, Professor. I should like to introduce you to Master Dick Grayson. Master Dick, this is Professor Charles Xavier, headmaster of the School for the Exceptionally Gifted. Professor Xavier, this is Dick Grayson, Master Bruce's ward." the older gentleman, Alfred, said with a curt, proper British accent. 

"And general pain in the ass," the young man said with a wide grin. "At least that's what Alfred thinks most of the time." 

"Well, nice to meet you, my boy. You should get along with one of my students quite well." the Professor said, also with a wide grin. "Allegra, come along, my dear."

She stepped out of the car with calculated moves and steps that would make a devout Southern Baptist forget his God. 

"So nice to meet you, Alfred. And you, what was it? Oh yes, Dick. I think I like Grayson better." Allegra said, shaking their hands in turn. The Professor glared at her, then turned to go inside.

"Shall we?" he said, motioning to everyone.

"Of course, Professor." Alfred said with his crisp accent. 

Allegra had her breath taken away yet again by the grandeur of the interior of the mansion. It was not overbearing, yet it almost oozed of ultimate class. Allegra had been in places like this a few times before, but it was usually when she was on a job for the Shop. This was the first time she took notice of her surroundings without looking for a quick exit.

They were walking from the foyer into the parlour when the Professor spoke again. 

"So where is Bruce? At the office still?"

"Yes, Professor. They are working on a take-over of a smaller company today. He said he shall be here at dinner, though." Alfred said. 

"Well, by that time the rest of my students should be here, so we'll have a bit of time to discuss matters before I leave in the morning."

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Dick asked, trying to ignore the way Allegra walked. 

"This is just a stopover trip for all of us, except Allegra and Remy. They are to be guests here at the Manor until I return."

"Where are you headed?" 

"Ah. I'd rather not discuss that right now." the Professor looked evasively at Allegra. 

"He won't tell you in front of me." Allegra spoke as Dick looked towards her. "He doesn't want me to know so I won't try to follow them when they leave. He's obstinate like that." She pulled out a cigarette and looked at Alfred. "Is it alright if I smoke in here?"

"Yes, miss. Just let me get you an ashtray." Alfred said, then promptly disappeared down the hall. 

"Anyway," Allegra began, "he probably won't tell you anyhow."

"And why is that?" Dick asked as she lit up a cigarette.

"Because," the Professor answered for her, "she would glean it from your thoughts. Watch the one, Dick. Not only is she annoying when she doesn't get her way, she is also telepathic. It makes for an irritating combination." 

"Oh, Professor." Allegra said in a sweet voice. "Don't ruin all my mystery so quickly. It'll make the next few weeks so much more interesting if he doesn't know all my secrets." she smiled slyly. 

"Anything else I need to know about you?" Dick said, grinning.

"Oh yes, I am evil," she said with the same smile, "in a sweet little seductive way, of course." 

"She so modest," a tall, auburn-haired man said as he walked into the room. His thick bayou accent proclaimed the fact the he was Cajun. "That's why I adore her." 

"Remy!" Allegra exclaimed, jumping to her feet like a school girl. "I thought you'd never get here!" 

"Bonjour, ma'tite." Remy said with a wide smile. "Sorry I'm late Professor. 'Te rest are behind me a bit. We had a small problem wit 'te car, but Logan dun fixed it." He was then pummelled by Allegra hugging him.

"Don't worry about it, Remy. I'd like to introduce you to Dick Grayson, once Allegra finishes her hello." The Professor said as he stood. 

"Uhff." Remy grunted as Allegra released her grip. "Cher, you know I got some ribs still out of whack. Take it easy." He backed away a step, holding his ribs. 

"Oh, Remy." Allegra said, covering her mouth dramatically. "I'm so sorry! I forgot." She put on her best little girl face. "Do you forgive me?" She stuck out her bottom lip for emphasis. 

"Of course, cher." Remy said, equally dramatic. "Now, let's meet dis young man." He put out his hand to Dick.

"I'm known as Remy LeBeau. Even though dey sometimes call me Gambit."As Dick returned the handshake, Remy pulled one of his cards out of a side pocket and charged it with his power. "I gots what my tante called de dark one's own luck." He released the charge on the playing card and slipped it back in his pocket. 

"They both have a flair for the dramatic, Dick. Don't let them get to you too badly." the Professor said.

"No problem, Professor." Dick said, then turned back to Remy.

"Nice to meet you, Remy. I've heard a lot about you."

"They is all lies, Dick. Don't you believe none of it." Remy said, laughing and patting Dick on the back. "I just got one question, Michie. Where can I git a drink 'round here?"

"I can help you with that, Master Remy," Alfred said, seeming to appear out of nowhere with Allegra's ashtray.

"I was wonderin' where you was goin' ta pop up from, Alfred." Remy said as he went to shake Alfred's hand. "How are you?" 

"I am quite well, Master Remy. You are looking a bit worse for wear, though." Alfred replied, taking his hand. 

"Nothin' I can't stand, anyways." Remy said with a grin. Alfred showed him to the bar and he helped himself. 

"Where are the others, Alfred?" the Professor asked when Remy got settled.

"They asked to be shown to their rooms, Professor." 

"That sounds like a good idea." the Professor said, going towards the stairs. "Could you show us ours?"

"It would be my pleasure, Professor. Please follow me." 

~~~~~ 

Alfred opened the carved oak door to Allegra's room and her breath was taken away again. Two large-paned floor to ceiling windows lit the room, scattering light through the pale gauze curtains surrounding the huge four-poster bed. All of the furniture was done in heavy, dark oak while the colours everywhere were ivory and grey.

"Is this adequate, Miss Allegra?" Alfred asked, placing her two lightest bags on the floor beside the bed. 

"More than adequate. Thank you, Alfred." Allegra replied hazily. Allegra turned when she heard mild cursing and heavy breathing coming up to her door. Dick appeared in the doorway, struggling with all the rest of her bags.

"Alfred, why did you have to put her on the third floor? My back's killing me!" he said between breaths.

"You'll recover, Master Dick. I'm sure of that." Alfred said, taking the bags one by one from him. "Besides, you need the exercise. Not much has been going on for the past few weeks." Alfred hid a smile as he said this. 

"Exercise? Yeah, right." Dick mumbled, then thought to himself that it was more like torture in a Turkish prison. 

Allegra picked up on this and replied, "No, Grayson, Turkish prisons are completely different." as she unzipped one of her suitcases.

"What?!" he started, not understanding at first.

"You should expect me to pick up on such things, Grayson. After all, the Professor did warn you about me." She turned and gave him a wide smile. He looked like he was about to say something, but then thought better of it and stormed out of the room.

Allegra began unpacking, with Alfred's help. She stopped short and said, "Alfred, I have to apologise."

"For what, Miss Allegra?"

"For being such a spoiled little girl I've been taking out my frustration on you and Grayson."

"Nothing to apologise for, Miss Allegra. I have to say, confidentially, that I enjoy your antics much more than Master Dick's most days." he smiled at her. 

"Thank you, Alfred. I just didn't want you to get the wrong opinion of me right off. I just can't believe the Professor is leaving me behind to twiddle my thumbs while everyone else gets to run around doing whatever they please. I have more field experience than most of them!" She stamped her foot in frustration, then realised she had probably said too much. Alfred didn't seem to notice her calm up quickly.

"Are you tired, Miss Allegra? Dinner is not until seven thirty, so you could take a short nap." he said, gathering the last of Allegra's things and putting them away.

"Actually, Alfred, that sounds absolutely divine. I think I will. Could you wake me up about six or so?" 

"Of course, Miss Allegra. It's not a problem." 

~~~~~ 

More to come in Part 2! Please review!


	2. A Little Party

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but Allegra.. I know, it's a bit of a Mary Sue, but I couldn't help it. Originally written in 1998.

### When Worlds Collide Part 2

Allegra dressed for dinner with steady grace, taking care that nothing was out of place on the reproduction jazz age tango dress. The last time she had been more than two years ago, and she was glad that it still fit. As she placed her pearl string around her neck, there was a knock at the door. 

"Come." she said, fixing her earrings. 

"Bonjour, petite. My, don't you look delicious. Why are you all dressed up?" Remy said as he walked in the room. She turned around slowly and dramatically so he could look at the dress and her in it. 

"I brought all the clothes I could think of that fit with the Professor's description of Gotham High Society. Do you think it will work?" she put on other rings, taking care with what looked to be a silver wedding band. Remy looked at it thoughtfully, remembering the story behind that ring, how she got it from her instructor after her first assassination for the Shop. She said that it symbolised the main tenet of the Shop and the DSI, that you were in a marriage, a commitment, to the Shop, and there was no such thing as divorce from it. Well, she divorced it. Successfully so far. No one had come looking for her since she showed up on the doorstep of Professor Xavier's, having just faked her own death on a mission. Remy thought it must be hard for her still, two years later, considering he knew she still had nightmares of them coming to kill her. He had sat through many of them with her.

"Remy, you aren't paying any attention to me." she said, pulling him out of train of thought.

"Je regrette, cher. This medication seems to mess wit' my mind. What were you saying?" 

"Oh, nevermind." she gave him a hug, almost as if she had peeked into his thoughts. "Let's go on down. That grand staircase is just begging for me to make an entrance on it." 

They went downstairs arm in arm, with Allegra stopping every so often in front of come piece of artwork to comment on Bruce Wayne's impeccable taste. 

"Is he very old?" she asked. 

"Non, cher," Remy said with a laugh. "He only 'bout my age." 

"Well, with his taste in paintings and such," she said, "And with the way the Professor speaks of him, I got the impression that he was much older." 

"Alfred raise him from very early on. His parents were killed in a mugging when he was very small, and wit' all this money and no one relation wise, he grew up here wit' Alfred to watch over him. He taught him in the finer things to do wit' all that money." 

They reached the double doors leading to the dining room, with the Professor speaking to a distinguished man in his thirties. Allegra noticed that the Professor had given up his exo-skeletal legs for his electric wheelchair. There would still be bugs in the electrical circuits, Allegra thought. 

"My, Allegra, don't you look beautiful tonight." the Professor said as they walked up, "Bruce, this is my newest student, Allegra Bradshaw. Allegra, this is Bruce Wayne." 

"Glad to meet you, Allegra Bradshaw. I hope everything is alright with your room." he said, extending his hand after shaking Remy's. 

"Gods, yes. This whole estate is simply divine. I could get used to this kind of living." She took his hand and was assaulted by images of caverns and bats. She released her grasp and staggered back into Remy. 

"You're ... you .. bat .."

_Yes, Allegra, he is the Batman._ the Professor said telepathically, then added with his own voice, "You really need to work on your insulation against random thoughts." He took her hand, dulling the images burning in her brain.

"I'm sorry about that, Miss Bradshaw. Xavier told me you were a telepath, but I had no idea I would do that." Bruce said, afraid to touch her.

"It's my fault, actually. I've had these talents since I can remember, but it took me over twenty years to get act together and get some discipline. Please, call me Allegra since I'm going to be your houseguest."

"Of course, as long as you call me Bruce. Mr. Wayne is far too formal, especially if you are to be my houseguest."

"Alright." she replied as the rest of the group of Xavier's students reached to bottom of the staircase. Allegra noticed that Ororo looked stunning with her shock of white hair against he dark caramel skin. The amazing thing was that she seemed to have gotten Logan and Sam Guthrie to dress in suit jackets and slacks. Of course, Allegra thought, it would be a miracle to remove the smelly cigar from between Logan's lips.

"Now that we are all here, shall we go in?" Bruce said, offering his arm to Ororo. Allegra took Remy's arm and followed them in. 

"Sam, where's Bishop and Rogue?" Allegra asked as she sat down next to the blond young man. He seemed to be a bit uncomfortable and fidgeted constantly in his suit jacket. 

"Oh, Rogue's not hungry and Bishop is feelin' a might poorly at the moment." his Southern drawl became more pronounced the more uncomfortable he became. 

"Bishop's a freak, I say." Logan's raspy growl retorted. "Bastard can travel through time just fine, but he catches a cold and becomes a total wimp."

"Logan ..." Ororo said warningly, sitting next to Bruce and the Professor. 

Alfred and Grayson entered from the kitchen, each carrying a tray. Grayson stopped short when he noticed Allegra sitting at the table. She hid a laugh when she heard his thoughts, and the Professor smirked as she started to blush. 

"Professor," Bruce said, interrupting that train of thought before it could really get started, "why is this mission of such great importance?"

"Well, there has been some disturbances in the rip in the astral plane in the last few weeks. At first I thought it was normal temporal disturbances, but then they became more severe." 

"Shadow King?" Bruce replied. 

"That's what I thought." Allegra spoke up as Alfred served the first course. She didn't want to think of the alternative. 

"I thought so at first also, but it isn't his style. It's almost as if this entity is fumbling around, not quite sure of what is going on." the Professor explained, taking note that the thought on everyone's minds as he said that was Legion, the Professor's son. He was a disturbed amalgamation of multiple personalities that had extremely powerful mutant abilities. 

"Yes, everyone," the Professor said, acknowledging their thought, "I should admit it to myself now, before this begins, that it could be Legion. I don't like that possibility, but is sounds strongly of him." He looked distraught for a moment, then his emotions gave over to determined resignation. No one said anything for a time. 

~~~~~

The next morning, everyone said their good-byes standing in front of the manor to the Professor and the group, giving the feeling of close family ties. Allegra walked up to the Professor and put on her best little girl look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Allegra. It's for the best, and you know it. I don't want your first mission out to be your last." he said solemnly, softly touching her cheek. She returned his look as if to say she understood, then turned to give the rest of the group hugs. 

When the rest started to get into the limo, Bruce said, "Godspeed to you and return safe. When you get back, you should spend some more time here at the Manor."

"Of course, Bruce. See you soon." the Professor replied, getting into the car. 

After they left, they returned inside to get out of the sun. Allegra noticed a maid scuttle through the hall into one of the parlours. 

"Bruce," she spoke softly, "I've been meaning to ask you all morning, why are all the servants around? Is it cleaning day?" 

"I'm giving a ball this evening for the governor. It's his reelection year and he's an old friend, so I thought I'd drum up a little support for him." Bruce replied. 

"It's gonna be tres formale, cher. Bruce don't go no half-assed on his parties." Remy said, and Bruce laughed.

"Does this mean I'll finally get you in a tuxedo, Remy?" He said, throwing an arm around Remy's shoulders companionably.

"Eh? You know, Bruce, I seemed to have forgot mine again. That's a damn shame." he replied, looking away sheepishly. 

"Well, you know, mon ami, I just so happen to have a spare that should fit you quite well, actually. I'll have Alfred find it for you." Bruce laughed as Remy sputtered at his comment. 

"What about you, Grayson?" Allegra said, dropping back to where he was walking.

"Oh, a tux was one of the first things Bruce bought me when I moved in here. Even though it's the most uncomfortable thing to wear after about fifteen minutes." Grayson said, looking down at his shoes every time they made eye contact. 

"But every male looks good in a well-cut tux. Gods, it even makes the Prime Minister look almost sexy." she said as they started up the stairs. Neither of them had noticed that Bruce and Remy had turned off and gone into the drawing room downstairs. Grayson looked at her and laughed. 

"You know, You're right about that. I never thought about it that way before."

"Listen Grayson," she said, taking a serious tone, "I've already apologised to Alfred, and I need to apologise to you." She stopped on a landing. "I didn't mean to be such a bitch to you yesterday. I was still upset at being left out of the mission, and I was taking it out on you." 

"Oh, don't worry about it. I understand a little too well. Even though my opinion of you wasn't real high to start out with."

"So," she said, extending her hand, "Friends?" 

"Sure, friends." 

"Okay, now that's settled, I need you to do me a favour."

"What's that?" 

"Help me go through my wardrobe and find something devastating to wear tonight. I haven't a clue anymore." she laughed.

"What about that dress you wore last night?" They began walking to her room.

"Oh, that's tame compared to some of my others."

"Oh, my." was all he said quietly. 

~~~~~ 

Allegra looked down at all the people milling around the first floor and sighed. It had been so long since she had been to a party of this kind, and it made her a bit nervous. It reminded her of the first party like this that she had been to.

Just out of training for the Shop, she was seventeen and looked twenty-five. She had melded into the crowd effortlessly, with dignitaries and public officials everywhere around her. Her slinky black dress heaved up and down with her uneasy breath, making her look all the more desirable to the men surrounding her. She sauntered up to her target with easy grace, then put her gun to his ribs and shot. The only sound was like a slight exhalation, then collapse. 

A rush of adrenaline blasted through her body as the first of his bodyguards noticed that their charge had collapsed. She controlled her urge to bolt and sauntered, albeit quickly, out the doors and into the comforting night.

"Gods, not another party." Grayson said from behind her, startling her out of the remembrance. 

"Grayson, you scared the hell out of me." she said breathlessly. She shook it off and took a good look at him. "Damn, you clean up well."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Miss Thing." he said, bowing to her dramatically. They both laughed, then looked back down at the people. Allegra got a wistful look on her face again.

"Are you sure that you're alright? You look like you're about to cry." Grayson asked, concern covering his face. 

"I don't cry anymore. I can't." she said coldly, then changed her tone quickly. "It's nothing, let's go down now. We'll time it perfectly." she locked her arm in his and began to descend the stairwell slowly, Allegra taking care to explain the little things that show style and grace to him in a slight whisper.

"Why are you telling me all this?" he asked in the same whisper. 

"Because," she began as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "I won't be seen on the arm of someone without tact. You may be cute, Grayson, but cute only goes so far." 

Her last words were said on the last stair, then she looked forward towards the people with a bright, vacuous smile. Grayson noted that her whole demeanour changed when her foot touched the floor. Bruce met her in the hall, arms outstretched. He then seemed to waver for a moment, still wary of touching her.

"Don't worry, Bruce. I've dealt with that little ... difficulty." Allegra said, accepting his hug with no problems. 

"Good, because I would love to have such a beautiful young woman on my arm tonight. As long as you don't mind, of course." Allegra looked to Grayson for a moment and he nodded his head.

"Of course, Bruce. I am yours to command." she said with a small, musical laugh. Bruce and Allegra drifted through the crowd with Grayson following a short distance behind. She felt right at home traipsing between the "Beautiful People" of Gotham. Almost every male in the house was in a well-tailored tuxedo and every lady was in a designer original evening gown. On some it looked fabulous, on others it seemed as if they were trying to regain their youth unsuccessfully. To Allegra, it was a grand homecoming. 

Bruce excused himself for a photo opportunity that he could not decline, then turned and asked Allegra if she would mind coming with him. 

"Thank you, but no, Bruce," she replied, distancing herself from the photographers. "with my past, I'd rather not have my picture taken for the papers," 

"You should tell me about it sometime. Xavier never got the chance to. Oh, well, business calls." He said, handing her arm to Grayson, then went to talk to the reporters. 

Grayson and Allegra walked for a bit not saying a word. He slowly led her away from the large part of the crowd and sat down in a large window seat in the library. 

"Why don't you want your picture taken, if I'm not asking too much?" he said after they had sat down. 

"I ... um," she began, "Well, let's put it this way, I used to work for an organisation that doesn't like its people to leave, and I left. The Professor took me in when I had nowhere else to go, and now I'm here." She lit a cigarette, looking very uneasy. 

"I'm sorry I asked you if it upsets you that much. Was it military?"

"No." she replied curtly.

"Oh, okay. I think I'll just shut my mouth now, before I dig my hole any deeper."

"I'm sorry, Grayson. I didn't mean to snap your head off there, it's just a very touchy subject with me." 

"I'll remember that." he said, fidgeting with his tie. "Do you want something to drink?" 

"Sure. To fit the occasion, how about a vodka martini?" she bit back the words, shaken not stirred. 

"Alright. I'll be back in a moment." He walked over to the bar where Remy was holding court with three young socialites. Allegra laughed to herself when she saw that Bruce had won their argument and got the infamous Remy LeBeau in a tuxedo. 

She looked through the open double doors and scanned the crowd yet again. That had always been one of her favourite things to do at gatherings of this sort.

Grayson returned with her drink and sat down. They chatted amiably for a bit, discussing the people around them. They were in a heated discussion when a slight man in a worn-out suit jacket walked up to them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Grayson," the small man said, wiping his face with a ragged handkerchief. Allegra was reminded of a rat when she looked at him.

"Could I get a picture of you and the lady?" 

"No pictures this evening, Sal. I'm not up for having my face plastered all over Gotham tomorrow. Also, confidentially," Grayson said, edging closer to the man, "The lady here thinks you'll steal her soul with your camera, and she's not hot for it to be taken." 

She hid a grin as the photographer stormed off, not finding Grayson humorous at all. 

"I thank you, my kind lord." she said, curtsying as best she could sitting down. 

"Not a problem, mi'lady. Anytime I can be of service, just ask." 

They sat there and talked for the rest of the night, delicately side-stepping Allegra's past where it became tricky. Remy and Bruce, at different times, came over and asked Allegra to dance, her appeasing them as much as declining. Once, she danced with Grayson and he only stepped on her toes a few times. She graciously ignored it. 

When all the guests finally left, Allegra and Grayson helped Remy to bed then stood outside her door for a moment. 

"Gods, Remy's going to be in such pain tomorrow. Of course, he's feeling no pain right at the moment." she said, looking towards his room.

"That's for sure." he replied. "I'm definitely glad I'm not him. I don't have the stamina for that kind of living."

They stood for a moment, saying nothing. "Well, I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow, Grayson." she said, opening her door a bit. She impulsively kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he said. "For being such a sweetheart to me. Goodnight." and went into her room.

"Goodnight." he said to her closed bedroom door softly, lightly touching his cheek.

~~~~~ 

More to come, of course! Please review!


	3. Secrets and Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but Allegra.. I know, it's a bit of a Mary Sue, but I couldn't help it. Originally written in 1998.

### When Worlds Collide Part 3

The next few weeks passed quickly, with no word from the Professor except scrawled notes in the mail saying they were well, but not much else. Allegra kept herself busy by going out to nightclubs and shopping during the day. She dragged Remy with her often, but the main constant with her was Grayson. The Society pages in all the major papers had a field day with the "mysterious young woman" with Bruce Wayne's ward, especially since no one seemed to be able to get her photo. 

One day, about three weeks after the Professor left, Allegra and Grayson had returned from one of the multitudes of shopping expeditions laden with bags and boxes. Alfred met them at the door, ready to take their new acquisitions off their hands. 

"Alfred, is Remy around? I got the most handsome shirt for him." Allegra said as she took off her coat. 

"Yes, Miss Allegra, he is in the library. Shall I get him for you?" the older man asked, taking bags from Grayson.

"Don't bother, I'll show him. Grayson, could you get that green bag for me?"

"Sure." He followed her into the library.

"Remy, cher, I've got the cutest ..." she began when she found Remy standing by the fireplace. She never finished her sentence because an agonising, blinding pain enveloped her mind. Sharp confusing images and the feeling of loss and confusion overwhelmed her as she collapsed onto the library floor. 

Grayson and Remy dropped everything, both lunging to try to catch her. Grayson got there first and caught her head before it hit a table leg. 

"Allegra! What's the matter?" he said, almost screaming as Remy grabbed her wrist to check her pulse.

"Cher, speak to us. Come on, you can do it." Remy strained to say. His eyes were wild with fright.

"Get me ... me to my room. Please." she rasped, straining to speak. "Over .. overload. Too many images."

Less than a moment passed before Grayson had picked her up and started running up the stairs, two at a time with Remy matching him stride for stride. 

"Alfred! Call the doctor! It's an emergency!" Grayson yelled as he went up the stairs, clutching her tightly. Allegra lost consciousness trying to tell him no doctors. He never heard her. 

When she woke, it was to the face of Remy hovering over her, his face a mask of worry as he stared at her.

"Grayson, she wakin' up." he said as he looked to the door. Allegra could barely make out Grayson talking with someone in the hall.

"Re...Remy?" she rasped, her voice hoarse. 

"Don't try ta talk, cher. Doctor says you're goin' ta be alright, but to save your strength for the next few days." he took a damp washcloth from a basin beside the bed and lightly washed the sweat from her face. 

_What's wrong with me?_ she telepathically said into Remy's mind. 

"Doctor says you had a slight hemmorrage in your brain." he said, then leaned close and whispered, "None of your psi abilities, it could set it off again." 

She nodded her head slowly to respond, not wanting to move much other than that because her whole body was wracked with pain from her attempt to talk to him telepathically. The pain subsided and she tried to manuveur herself to see who Grayson was talking to. 

"Don't you go and get ancy on me, cher, I won't have it. You just lay there and take it easy." Remy said with a stern paternal look. 

She slowly moved her arm up to salute him. He smiled back and patted her hand. She was glad that she could feel it. 

He stood, saying, "I'm goin' ta get your medicine now, cher. Grayson'll sit with ya til I get back. D'accord?" Before she could react, he disappeared out the door. 

Grayson came over and sat where Remy had so recently vacated on the bed beside her. He clasped her hand in his and Allegra could see a remnant of the fear and worry that he was experiencing. Their eyes locked for a moment, then Grayson looked down and muttered, "You scared the hell out of me." under his breath.

"I'm sorry." she croaked as she tightened her grip on his hand a little. 

"No, don't talk, just let me rant a little." he said, dismissing her. She accepted it and braced herself to be yelled at. She was more than slightly shocked when he began speaking in a soft voice. 

"Let me start by saying that if it hadn't been for Remy, you would be in the hospital right now, hooked up to every single machine they could put you on. But Remy convinced me that with your previous occupation, which yes, he told me about, it would probably cause more trouble than it was worth." he stopped for a moment, again looking into her eyes. "Don't go getting mad at Remy for telling me about you working for the Shop, because if he hadn't explained things to me, I would have taken you to Gotham General no matter what else he would have said." 

He stopped again, seeming to catch his breath.When he looked at her, her heart stopped for a moment as she noticed there were tears in his eyes.

"You know how much we all care about you, but it took me until today to admit to myself how much I care for you. When you blacked out, I thought the worst. I didn't know what to do, other then I had to help you somehow. I realised when the doctor finally convinced me that you would be alright that I didn't want the Professor to come back, because that would mean that you would leave here. I don't know how I would deal with that." 

She let his feelings of love and concern wash over her, and returned the overpowering feeling of love to him, wanting to cover him with affection to show she understood and that she felt the same.

"Well, now that I've spilled my guts to you, I'll let you think about all I've said. You need to rest now, though, so I'll go sit and brood on the balcony while you get some sleep." He stood, but held onto her hand a moment longer. "If you need me ..." 

She nodded, squeezing his hand one last time. As she thought about all that he had said, she drifted off to sleep. 

~~~~~ 

Sleep may have come easily to Allegra, but her dreams in that sleep were hard for her. They were assortments of the images that had originally caused her collapse, but at a speed and strength her mind could handle.

Barren icy wastes originally surrounded her, then the image changed to a grungy alleyway littered with derelicts and trash. Strong feelings of loss and fear enveloped her along with almost hysterical confusion. Whoever was sending these images felt wholly unconnected with this world. A brief flash caught Allegra by surprise, and she saw the person who sent this picture for a brief second. 

He looked to be a young man, about sixteen, with odd clothes and auburn hair. The thing that stuck out in Allegra's thoughts was that despite how young he was, a lock of his hair was snow white. While she was sleeping, her subconscious mind reached out to embrace the boy, to try to send a beacon to him as the Professor once did to her. Her mind disassociated itself from the pain she was causing to herself until she felt the tug of acknowledgement to her beacon. 

She awoke with a start, trying to remember where the boy was. She strained to sit up, but Grayson noticed and reached to stop her. She brushed his hand away and sat up in bed. 

"There'll be a boy," she began, and when he tried to stop her from speaking, she ignored him. "I don't know when, but he will show up asking for a telepath. Send him up no matter what, okay?" 

"Alright. As long as you calm down and stay in bed. What's this about?"

"He's the one that caused my collapse." He looked angry. "Not on purpose, Grayson. He just doesn't know his own strength. He's lost and scared, and he was reaching out , trying to find somebody who could help him." She looked around, just then realising her surroundings. The fact that medicine bottles where scattered over a table near the bed showed that Remy was back, but that it was dark surprised her. 

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh, about six hours." he replied, looking at his watch.

"Shit. It only feels like a few moments." she cringed as a bolt of pain tore through her body. 

"Here," he said, handing her a water glass and some pills. "These will help the pain." 

"Thanks." she said, dry swallowing the pills, then gulping the water down to relieve her throat. 

"You seem a bit stronger. Are you?" he said after a moment. 

"A little. I think." she said, pausing as if to pick the right words. "I think he was trying to heal me when we broke contact. It was strange." she shook her head, realising that she couldn't find the words to explain what had happened. 

"All this is strange, at least to me. I've never really been around a telepath before. There was a lady in the circus that told fortunes, but she ended up being a fake. So I haven't the slightest idea as to how to deal with all this." 

A knock at her door interrupted whatever he was going to say. Alfred entered the room with a puzzled look on his face. 

"What is it, Alfred?" Grayson said, wondering what had gotten him so flustered. 

"Well, Master Dick, there seems to be a young man outside wants to talk to Miss Allegra, it seems. I told him it was out of the question, with her being ill and all, and also because he wouldn't give a name." He looked out of sorts from this breach in protocol. 

"It's alright, Alfred. Send him up, please." She said, adjusting herself in the bed. 

"If you think it's proper, then ..." Alfred left the sentence hanging and went to fetch the boy.

"Are you sure? I mean, this kid could be a raving lunatic who would kill you so much as look at you." Grayson said, tucking the blankets around her legs. 

"No, he's not psycho. I would have felt that taint." she grabbed his hand and made him listen to her. "I know you're just worried about me, but it's going to be fine. I swear to you."

"Well," he begrudgingly gave in, "if you're sure ..."

"Yes."

"Is it alright if I stay in here, at least?"

"Okay. As long as you're silent and don't lose your temper. Promise?"

"Promise."

The door opened as if on cue and Alfred came in, followed by the person she had seen in the vision. The clothes he was wearing reminded her of a tattered flight suit that her jet pilot friends used to wear, but it had strange symbols and clasps adorning it. The main thing that shocked her was a large X in a circle on his left shoulder, the symbol Xavier used for the X-Men. 

His chin-length auburn hair hung down in his face, with the shock white lock prevalent. He looked up and there was instant recognition with Allegra. 

"Hello, Nate." she said, automatically knowing his name. "Come, sit down and we'll talk. This is Dick Grayson," she pointed towards Grayson, sitting beside her on the other side of the bed, "And you've already met Alfred."

"Which name are you known by? Amanda or Allegra?" he said, his voice strong, despite the youth in his face. Allegra looked startled, maybe even petrified beyond words.

After a moment of recovery, she said, "Allegra, please. I haven't answered to Amanda in ..."

"Eight years." the boy finished for her. 

"Damn, you're good." she muttered, then stronger, "and quick. I didn't think you would get here so soon." 

"I flew the whole way." he said simply.

"Come, sit down. There is a chair right here." He picked up the chair and set it next to the bed as Alfred left. 

"We've got a lot to discuss, and I feel my medication kicking in, so we don't have much time." she began, looking at him straight in the face. "I can't probe your thoughts, I'm not strong enough, so I need you to answer some questions for me." 

"I'll try."

"Where did you come from?"

"I was fighting with Holocaust, and then a small child opened up the portal in the crystal, and this tall black man with a M tattooed on his face walked through ..." he broke off, trying to find the words, "and then I was in a cold, white snowdrift, by a large lake, with no one in sight. A man found me wandering and helped me get to this place. This city is supposed to hold Apocalypse's palace, but I couldn't find it." A murderous glint lit his eyes. "I'm going to kill him, just like I did to his henchman, Sinister." 

"Apocalypse doesn't have a stronghold in Gotham, in fact, he's been unnaturally quiet the last year or so. As far as I know, he's never had a real handhold in America. I don't know all that much about Sinister, so I can't say anything about him, but the first man you described sounds an awful lot like Bishop. He's a member of the X-Men, as I am. He was here with some others of the group a few weeks ago."

"Does Magneto still lead the X-Men?"

"Magneto?" she laughed to herself. "Magnus does not lead us, Professor Charles Xavier does. Last I heard, Magnus was in a coma somewhere." 

"Who's Xavier?" Nate, said, completely confused. Allegra looked shocked for a moment, then the world started to dim as the medication kicked in. "We'll talk later, Nate." she said weakly. "Grayson, could you get Alfred to see to everything for Nate?" 

"Sure, don't worry about it." he replied, kissing her lightly on the forehead, then walking Nate out of the room. Allegra then slipped off into a blessedly dreamless sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

No, I'm not done yet... Please tell me what you think!


End file.
